


Approaching Rivendell

by Ysilme



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Beleriand, Drabbles, Eregion, First Age, Fourth Age, Gen, Rivendell, Second Age, Third Age, Valinor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-05 14:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ysilme/pseuds/Ysilme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 drabbles with Elrond Half-Elven trough the ages, focussing on the creation of and the living in Rivendell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Growth

**Author's Note:**

> Another take on the 100 drabble challenge, this time in the Tolkienverse. I'm doing this just on my own outside any challenge community, though I took the liberty of using the prompt table of [fanfic100](http://fanfic100.livejournal.com/profile) at livejournal.
> 
> The drabbles all have an exact word count of 100 as by my Apache OpenOffice (German edition).
> 
> Many thanks to [shadowycat](http://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowycat) for looking this over! Any remaining mistakes are my own. 
> 
> _**Disclaimer:**_ Middle-Earth belongs to Tolkien. I'm just borrowing it to have a bit of fun.

 

 

 

**1.First Growth  
**

(Prompt 62: Spring)

  
  
Slowly, Elrond ambled through Celebrían's garden, touching a branch with young leaves here, caressing a flower nearing its bloom there. So much beauty still to be found, he thought, years after its mistress went away.  
  
Sometimes, he regretted the tempering influences Vilya had on the climate of his little haven. Here, summer never really left, fading into a moderate version of autumn, only to bloom back into full spring and then summer again.  
  
He missed the bleakness of winter, missed the barren lands renewing faithfully each year their promise of new life, with tiny buds of the first, lush growth.

 

 

 

 

-(o)-

Merken


	2. A Thousand Years

**2\. A Thousand Years  
**

(Prompt 93: Thanksgiving)

 

Elrond stood on his balcony, quietly observing his little realm, his haven, his stronghold. One thousand years ago to the day, they had reached the valley and found it the answer to their prayers. A place to survive, to fight for, to live, to prosper in secrecy.

Over the centuries, it had also become a place to exchange knowledge, ideas and beliefs, a place to meet for all peoples of Middle-Earth, a haven of peace.

Every year since, this anniversary was marked by his small people with a lavish celebration, a coming-together of friends and relatives from all over Middle-earth.

 

 

-(o)-


	3. Sunrise

**3\. Sunrise**

 (Prompt 31: Sunrise)

 

 She said she hadn't seen a proper sunrise since coming to Imladris, _ennin_ ago. It was true; the first rays of sunshine only reached the hidden valley well into the day.

He packed blankets and wine. They rode out over the Bruinen and into the plains, letting the horses run, laughing with freedom and joy. The valley behind them remained but a thought.

When they became hungry, she shot a hare, and he cooked it. Later, they watched the stars, and he told her about his father.

When the sun broke over the Hithaeglir, they had become husband and wife.

 

-(o)-


	4. Sunset

**4\. Sunset**

(Prompt 32: Sunset)

 

Elrond let his hand fall to his side. Even with his elven sight he was no longer able to see the small craft against the setting sun, sailing straight into the west, carrying his beloved wife to the Undying Lands.

He felt like stone, frozen from within.

“Come, _adar_ , it's time.” Two identical heads, dark like himself, came into his line of vision. Pain was etched deeply in their features, but at the same time they held a promise of youth and life he could not match.

But they needed him still. He could be strong for his children.

 

-(o)-


	5. Delicious

**5\. Delicious**

(Prompt 13: Yellow)

 

Stepping back, Elrond brushed his hands, admiring his handiwork.

The planting of the kitchen gardens came along nicely. This year, this tree might bear fruit for the first time, standing proudly in the centre of the herbal beds and strewn with large, white blossoms. _Cydonia Oblonga_ was native to Valinor, and, purely by chance, some seeds had made their way to Middle-Earth.

Few specimens still grew this side of the sea, and he was looking forward to the first harvest of the fragrant, golden yellow fruit that looked so much like those of Laurelin, and the delicacies made from them.

 

-(o)-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:**   
> _"Telperion bore at last upon a leafless bough one great flower of silver, and Laurelin a single fruit of gold."_
> 
> This quote from the Silmarillion crossed my mind when my quince tree, _Cydonia Oblonga,_ bore fruit for the first time last year. Despite other descriptions of Laurelin's fruit, quinces with their unique colour and scent and their large fruit (of the 'Portugal' variety) now are planted firmly in my head-canon as the same. I have no doubt the elves would soon have discovered the culinary value of the fruit and the unique taste marmalades, jellies and sweetmeats made of it offer.  
> [This is](http://www.winterwitch.de/galerie/2012/2012-09-quitte.jpg) how a fruit of my tree, not yet ripe and fully yellow, looks.


	6. A New Home

**6\. A New Home**  
  
(Prompt 66: Rain)

  
Erestor stared glumly out into the rain.  
  
They had retired to the caves when the heavy downpour interrupted the construction work on the house, fearing  their tents might be washed away.  
  
But Elrond was indefatigable. Not one to be intimidated by any kind of weather, he was outside right now, observing the swelling of the river to estimate whether they would need dams to protect the future buildings and living areas.  
  
Now he was coming back, looking much like a drowned rat, but smiling widely. He crouched down over the fire, rubbing his hands.  
  
“Good to be inside again”.


	7. Luxury

**7\. Luxury**  
  
(Prompt 51 : Water)  
  
Later, he began to explain what he had seen. He talked about flow rate and how they could guide the river to give them water power for the bellows of  the smithy, a mill, and other things.  
  
“We might even have running water in the house,” he explained with a satisfied smile.  
“Just imagine, bathing rooms on every floor with no need to carry up the water. Though we'll need bathing furnaces in each of them.  
  
This is going to be so exciting, Erestor. You'll see, we'll build ourselves a palace worthy of a king, and then some.”


	8. Reality

**8\. Reality**  
  
(Prompt 64: Fall)  
  
Still, Elrond's enthusiasm aside – this was going to be a stronghold first of all, a fortification to protect the survivors of the fall of Ost-in-Edhil, the last hope of putting a stop to Sauron's advance in Eriador.  
  
So this was not to be a palace, but a fortress, with no place for comfort, barracks for as many warriors as the valley could hold, and the best defence plans the combined Noldor and Sindar forces could devise.    
  
Peace was a dream, a pleasant dream, but one that had seemed to be unattainable since Melkor had brought discord into Ilúvatar's Music.


	9. Victory

**9\. Victory**  
  
(Prompt 22: Enemies)  
  
There seemed to be no end to the stream of injured.  
  
It hadn't been long until the defences of their refuge had been put to the test. Sauron's forces had besieged the valley when they couldn't conquer, cutting them off from badly needed supplies.  
  
At last, the enemy yielded. They had won, had defended this valley and claimed it as their home. But at what price?  
  
What once had been a people of thousands, populating Eregion, already badly decimated after the fall, had shrunken to mere hundreds, and of those, few were uninjured.  
  
Elrond exchanged his sword for a scalpel.


	10. New Life

**10\. New Life**

  
(Prompt 29: Birth)

  
A reproachful scream resonated through the room, painting delighted smiles on all assembled.  
  
Relieved, Elrond placed the tiny girl into the arms of the new grandmother. He wasn't used to this, but just weeks after their arrival in the valley and without a midwife, it fell to him as one of the healers to assist with the birth of the very first resident.  
  
The new mother was helped back on the bed, and her daughter placed on her belly.  The radiance of her smile could have eclipsed the sun.  
  
 _There's no better symbol for hope than the wonder of birth._

 

-(o)-

  
Note: I'm sure elves are too experienced and wise to force their women to lie down while giving birth.


	11. Beginnings

**11\. Beginnings**  
  
(Prompt 1: Beginnings)  
  
Ten years after they had come to the valley, they had begun to believe in a fragile peace.

No new assaults had happened in three years, no orc raids waylaid the travellers coming and going... and slowly, Imladris began to look like a permanent settlement.

The tents had vanished, and the hastily built wooden structures, meeting their most urgent needs at the beginning, were replaced, one by one, by solid, well-constructed stone buildings with shingled roofs. Even Elrond's old plans for water power and indoor plumbing had been realised, and the main house had become a very comfortable living space.


	12. Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Akallabêth in August at [The Silmarillion Writer's Guild](http://www.silmarillionwritersguild.org)

**12\. Storm**  
  
(Prompt 70 : Storm)

  
  
Clouds chased the sky, wind rattled the shutters, trees danced a wild roundel in their colourful garb.  
  
Inside, Elrond warmed his hands over the fire, relishing in the warmth and enjoying the absence of wood smoke permeating a dwelling without a flue.  
  
After much labour and more than one setback, the main house was finally habitable. This winter, they would have warmth and comfort, and live again a more normal life with joy and merriment even when the weather is at its worst.  
  
Storms, finally, were no longer a cause for unease or worry, but a delight in nature’s diversity.

-(o)-


	13. Offspring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Shirebound
> 
> Many thanks to [lordhellebore](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lordhellebore) for the quick beta!

**13\. Offspring**  
  
(Prompt 24 : Family)

  
  
Elrond was sitting at Erestor’s side, watching three small bodies crawl about each other. On Erestor’s lap, Morusso groomed herself, looking very proud of her offspring.

“They are adorable, Erestor. How old are they?”

“Six weeks. They are never cuter than in this stage.”

Elrond held out his finger, and the little ginger took it in his paws to gnaw at it. “Are you not a ferocious little warrior! I am afraid what will happen when my children see them.”

Erestor laughed. “Afraid? ‘Resigned’ would perhaps be the better description. I do not have any doubt about what will happen!”

-(o)-


	14. Experience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for SWG's 10th Birthday Challenge using the prompt generator for the two following elements:  
>  _Theme: suffering_  
>  Story Element: seashells and pearls
> 
> Strictly speaking, this drabble doesn't fit in the general theme of this drabble set, as it's about young Elrond growing up with the Fëanor brothers. It was inspired by one of the 100 prompts and while pondering new drabbles for the set, though, so I'm keeping it in.

**14\. Experience**

(prompt 71: broken)

 

 With a squeal of delight, Elrond bent down and plunged his hand into the clear, cool water to retrieve the pearl he had spotted among the seashells.

A squeal of pain followed, bringing Maglor quickly over.

He inspected the bleeding hand, cut open on a sharp edge.

“This will teach you to look before you grab,” Maglor remarked drily.

Elrond bit his lip, glancing down at the water, which no longer seemed so inviting.

“It will also teach him that everything has its price,” another voice added.

Elrond looked at the scarred face of the tall redhead, feeling oddly comforted.


	15. Construction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the Cluedo challenge at [tolkien_weekly](http://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com) at livejournal for the prompt "hallway". Many thanks to curiouswombat for looking this over.

**15\. Construction**

(prompt 90: home)

  


Elrond stood, gazing about. Not much to see yet, just one or two rows of stones, laid carefully along marked out lines to ensure right angles.  
  
But in his mind, he saw much more: the finished building, the first proper stone house in the valley. No improvised shack, no log cabin, no lean-to against the rock face. No, a big house, their dwelling for the foreseeable future. And here, just where he stood, was going to be a wide hallway, traversing the building and leading to all the wonderful halls they would have. The Last Homely House. His home.   



	16. A New Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little spin-off to my story [Coming Home](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5616271), where Sam Gamgee has travelled to Valinor and made fast friends with Elrond’s little daughter Elaniel. Many thanks to lordhellebore for the beta.

**16\. A New Friend**  
  
(Prompt 28: Children)  
  
  
  
“Atto?”  
  
“Hmm?”  
  
Elrond took a moment to look up from his reading, immersed as he was in a treaty about the usage of seaweed. “What is it, Lanie?”  
  
His daughter hopped up and down, barely able to conceal her excitement.  
  
“Can I go visit the Hobbits, please? I am sure Master Gamgee has rested enough by now. He has slept for four whole days!”  
  
Elrond laughed. “Yes, he surely has rested enough by now, although I do not think he slept all the time. He is not a child, even if he is as small as you are.”


	17. Choices

**17\. Choices**

(Prompt 86 : Choices)

Erestor looked up when the door opened. It was Elrond, lost in thought, not really noticing what was going on around him as he went straight to the section of the library which held his current interest. It took a while for him to make his choice.   
  
Erestor smiled. It was good to see Elrond so immersed in what he loved, getting re-acquainted with many things after so many years as a soldier and an administrator. But now as the valley was secure and had become their safe haven, her Lord was free to pursue his true passion, healing.


End file.
